Chain Reaction
by SNOGIRL
Summary: All it took was seeing her dance with a certain concilman to make him snap, and he's so glad he did. Sequel to Fire and Ice.
1. Jealousy

**Chain Reaction**

**Disclaimer: Never owned, never will.**

All it took was to see that little piece of shit pawing her. I gave up trying to ignore the fact that I was drawn to her, and it was no surprise that everyone else was too. In her beautiful dress, looking like the spirit of the moon herself, she was glancing around frantically, looking for any means of escape. He dipped her and swung her back into his arms, and I growled, nearly crushing the fragile champagne glass in my hand. Asami shot a glare at me, interrupting one of her petty disputes no doubt.

I turned back to the anger roiling in my stomach- I wanted nothing more than to rip him limb from limb as he whispered in her ear, and her eyes widened in shock, blooms of color appearing on her high cheekbones. Suddenly, she stiffened, and I felt myself react accordingly, tugging myself away from Asami none too gently.

I hastened my pace as I heard gasps, the women shivering and the men attempting not to show how cold they really were in front of their dates. I rolled my eyes, and pushed through them, making my way as cautiously as possible across the web of ice that coated the floor.

Her eyes flashed in fury, and thin tendrils of frost were crawling onto his silk suit, curling around his arms at an alarming rate. I drew her away, folding her into my arms. She was freezing, and I rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm her up. She didn't notice, still glaring at the councilman with those icy blue eyes.

"Councilman Tarrlock," I said with something that was almost illegal to call a smile. I felt more like I was bearing my teeth, staking my claim. "If I could interrupt- I must dance with this exquisite young lady before the ball is over. If you would be so kind…" I trailed off, and his eyes narrowed before he nodded curtly, as I knew he would to save face in front of the crowd.

The goddess in my arms turned, throwing her arms around me and burrowing into my shoulder. I stroked her hair gently, murmuring lowly so only she could hear. "Are you all right?" I surprised even myself. I didn't even know the girl's name and I had shown more concern for her than I ever had for Asami.

"Yes," she whispered quietly, looking anywhere but me, trying to compose herself.

I trailed my hands up and down her back again, trying to give her what little comfort I could offer. I gathered her into my arms, one hand on her waist, the other clutching her dainty hand in my own. Her skin was white as snow, decorated with delicate patterns of frost.

I squeezed her hand gently, heating it with my own. The beauty's lips twitched, not quite a smile. I frowned slightly, trying to get a better look at her face. The action seemed strangely familiar.

I wasn't even aware that I had spoken until she answered. "How so?" she asked rigidly, eyes remaining firmly on the crowd surrounding us.

I swept my eyes up and down her figure once more, as I had when she had entered the hall. Tiny snowflakes sparkled in her hair, an ornament making the simplistic style elegant without seeming snobbish. Her kimono draped off of her perfectly, enunciating her curvy but muscled figure, swishing gently whenever she moved. They reminded me of the tides, rising and falling in perfect harmony with the moon's cycles.

I snapped out of my trance, realizing that she still awaited an answer. "You somehow seem to strike both passion and fear into the hearts of all who are here tonight my Lady. They say that only the best of leaders can do this, and I have never seen one as beautiful." I blushed as the words tripped off my tongue, and I hoped she didn't notice the peculiar shade of pink my face and ears had turned.

She looked pleased by the compliment, and allowed herself a small smile, causing one of my own to drift across my lips. "Well my Lord, you are only one of many who have said that tonight-"My heart dropped a little, and my ego went to go and sulk while I attempted to keep a serene expression. "-but I don't think I have taken it so truly to heart." Her face flushed a lovely contrast to the web of white that crisscrossed over her skin.

Just as she was beginning to gain a little warmth in her hands again, she exhaled, her breath fogging out in front of her as the ice returned, this time creeping onto my shoulders. Her face was once again emotionless, as mine had been so many times over the years, but I longed to see something in those expressive, clear blue eyes.

I rested my forehead against her own, lips brushing her cool cheek. "You shouldn't do that," I said, drawing her even closer to me. "Is your heart truly made of ice my Lady? Can no one melt it?" I was waiting eagerly for an answer, foolishly hoping that she would say yes, that she would ask _me_ to be the one to be there for her.

She began to draw away slowly, shaking her head. Her curls brushed against her cheeks, and I longed to tuck them behind her ears, just to see her cheeks flush and her eyes sparkle. "I'm not the only one who's hiding." The crowd parted as she reached the edge, accepting her before seeming to swallow her whole, not sparing me one last glance.

I took a step forward, eye brows pulling together in confusion. What did she mean by that? She had no idea about what it had been like for me and Bo when we were out on the streets, that I had pushed people away in order to be spared from the hurt of them eventually leaving is. But this time, it wasn't me who was pushing her away. No, she was pushing me, and I was determined to figure out why.

**AN: Hey guys, this is kind of Mako's pov from Fire and Ice, but I'll probably add another chapter near the end to show you a little more of their relationship if you really want. Tell me what you think of it so far. Remember, I'll update every ten reviews I get per chapter and, as always, reviews are loved, the people who write them even more so.**

**SNO.**


	2. Pursuit

**Chain Reaction**

**Hey guys, thanks so much for all the reviews. For a few days I was worried. We were stuck at nine for the longest time. I'm trying to keep the plot the same (I have the first chapter up and am glancing at it like every five seconds) so it might take me an extra day to do chapters because things are crazy here right now. Anyway: On with the story! **

**Wait! I forgot something! Cue disclaimer: Never owned, never will.**

I stood there, in the middle of the dance floor for a moment, stunned at her words before a snarl behind me jarred me back to reality. Asami gripped my arm in a surprisingly powerful hold, her manicured nails digging into the silk. She smiled sweetly at her father, and he raised a hand before turning back to his drink and his dull conversation with other manufacturers.

Her green eyes flashed, alight with envy. "What do you think you're doing?" She hissed through her smiling pearly teeth.

I scowled, still partly shocked and mystified at the alluring woman's abrupt leaving and parting words. My eyes flashed to the edges of the room, and I saw a shadow dancing against the walls. A spark of blue came from the darkness, not doubt her icy gaze watching my own unwilling departure.

Asami dragged me further from the ball, into a deserted hallway, her heels clacking obnoxiously loud against the stone. She didn't pause to whirl around to face me, hair swinging into her face. She pushed it back irritably, and I took the moment to brace myself for her wrath.

She was very quiet, trembling with barely contained fury. "Mako, what were you doing with her?"

I decided to play dumb, putting a confused, innocent expression on my face. "Who?"

Her leash of control broke, and suddenly, she was screaming at me. "Don't lie to me! I saw how you danced with her! Who is she?" She demanded with a hard gleam in her eye. She was panting, her finger pointing in an accusing sort of way at my chest. I resisted the urge to take a step back, standing my ground.

"I don't know," I said simply, already craning my neck to look back to the party.

"What do you mean you don't know?" She shrieked, eyes narrowing into tiny slits. She stomped her foot, looking like a child throwing a tantrum.

"I mean," I said through gritted teeth, "That you interrupted before I had a chance to ask her."

She waved it off, stalking a few feet in front of me before turning sharply on one of her dainty heels. She pointed at me again, slowly walking towards me. I gulped, eyes widening in fear. "It doesn't matter who she is," she murmured, and I wasn't sure if she was even talking to me anymore. What matters is that she learns not to touch what's mine."

I glared, taking a step of my own towards her. "I'm not your property Asami. You don't _own_ me."

She clenched her hands into tight fists at her sides, her eyes flashing in anger. She marched a few feet down the hall, stopping at the entrance that led back to the party. "You need to make decision: Her or me. Now." She turned her back towards me, smugness radiating off of her.

I had started walking in the opposite direction of her before she had even finished, towards one of the great archways leading out onto a terrace. Two clicks echoed down the hall to me, and I found myself turning at the sound of them.

Asami's eyes glowered hatefully under her askew raven locks, and she laughed cruelly. "You're too late. She'll be gone by now, and you'll come crawling back to me. You'll see," she said, straightening her posture and sticking her nose primly in the air. "You'll see." And with that, she disappeared around the corner and out of sight.

I waited a few moments before I was sure she was re-immersed into the crowd, my breath fogging in vapory wisps out in front of me. Asami's words haunted me: _You're too late. She'll be gone by now_.

I ran my fingers through my hair, straightening my expensive robes. They had been Fire Lord Zuko's when he was in power. He had visited Tenzin, and Korra had dragged me along to meet him. As soon as he heard about the ball he had sent them at once, already altered perfectly. He absolutely refused to take them back, not that it stopped me from trying though.

I made my way mechanically back to the party, my mind on the mysterious beauty. She was exquisite, there was no doubt about that, but there was something so very familiar about her. The way her eyes had flashed in fury, her muscular but pliant form as we danced…

I paid no heed to Mr. Sato calling me or Bolin's drunken laughter from the bar. I only had eyes for the woman leaning against a pillar near the entrance, tears frozen on her cheeks, desperately trying to calm herself. She glanced at the clock, and straightened her slightly rumpled attire.

I wrapped my hands securely around her waist as she went to take a step towards the door. My nose brushed along the length of her jaw, and I resisted the urge to bury my face in her tumbling waves. A scent tickled my nose, jasmine and the sea. It was intoxicating. "Going so soon?" She stiffened, and my brows furrowed in confusion.

I absently rubbed her back and tense shoulders; worried I had overstepped my boundaries. "My Lady," I said nervously, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she whispered brokenly, "And everything." She hunched over herself, as if she needed protection from me. I didn't respond, holding her close as she trembled. "Everyone expects so much of me because of my past, and when I finally seemed to find my place here in the city, you sent me tipping out of balance once again."

I turned her around gently, holding onto her arms firmly. I clenched my jaw, considering the words that wanted to tumble out of my mouth carefully. Even facing me, she turned her head away, curls obscuring my view of her defined cheekbones. "My Lady," I whispered finally, wishing to see her face. "I would never upset you on purpose. Tell me what I did so that I may right my wrong."

She laughed humorlessly, the bite of a sob catching in her throat. "You cannot. You have already chosen someone else. Our chance has passed. It is too late." Her words were chillingly like Asami's: _You're too late. She'll be gone by now._

I clutched her soft hands in my own rough ones, pressing desperate kisses onto her icy skin. "No," I denied, "It is never too late. Please, my Lady I-"

She pulled herself away gently, the emotions on her face conflicting. "If you truly wish to help me," she breathed her voice unsteady. "You must promise me something."

"Anything," I agreed rashly, searching for the slimmest chance if only to be with her.

"Do not follow me. It will only cause me more pain." The darkness enveloped her in an inky embrace, shrouding her grief stricken frame from my desperately searching eyes. I put my head in my hands, turning and pounding my fists into the solid pillar behind me. After a moment's hesitation, I turned and ran after her, breath coming in short shallow gasps.

The winter air was bitterly cold, but I hardly noticed. I was too focused on the plume of spray that sliced cleanly through the waves, making its way to Aang's Memorial Island. I walked down the docks, looking for a suitable vessel for my own journey.

I breathed onto my hands as I settled into the small craft, protecting them the chill if only for a little while before starting the long voyage to the girl who had stolen my heart with one glance of her wide, innocent blue eyes. I had found her, but there was no way that I was letting her go.

**Awwwwwe, now wasn't that cute? Mako's going to be Korra's knight in shining armor! Sorry it took so long to update guys, but things are crazy at school because we only have like two and half weeks left. Then it'll be summer and I can spend it writing Makorra fics all day long. Whoo- hoo! You guys know what to do: Reviews are loved, the people who write them even more so.**

**SNO.**


	3. Unveiled

**Chain Reaction**

**Hey guys, sorry about the ultimatum, but I kinda needed to jumpstart you guys. And I think that if I keep writing Chain Reaction, it'll hopefully help me think of other non-angst Makorra. And what is up with all this drama? Come on guys, the producers have to get them together sometime or other or else they know the fans will come for them. *evil laugh* Now- on with the story!**

**Cue disclaimer: Never owned, never will.**

Sweat beaded on my forehead despite the nearly freezing winter air, and my arms ached from the effort of rowing for so long. I was finally thankful for all the callouses I had built up from bending otherwise I was sure that my hands would be bleeding by now.

The glow from the monument's lights reached the rickety rowboat the kind fisherman had lent me. I finally reached the small dock, bumping gently into the other boat that was already tied to a post. I tied a knot, my arms shaking as I heaved myself onto the worn wood. A scrap of blue silk hung off of the edge of the roof, billowing in the light breeze.

I studied the past Avatar's imposing figure for a moment before a humorless laugh trickled from the roof. As soon as the sound had reached my ears, Korra's face popped into my mind, laughing at my attempt to win the spar we had been engaged in. I shook my head, trying to get back to the task at hand.

Small hiccupping sobs reached my ears, and my heart went out to her. I hadn't realized I had moved, but I found myself on the roof in Avatar Aang's looming shadow. The enthralling women had her back to me, her beautiful dress lying in a sea of silk around her.

I took a deep breath, steeling my nerves before I walked toward her quivering frame. Knowing that she would try and slip away again, I steeled my nerves and slipped a hand over her mouth, gripping her wrists tightly in the other. I felt her entire being stiffen, her wide, teary eyes tugging at my heart as she whirled to face me, betrayal and heart break swimming in their oceanic depths.

With tears slowly tracing their way down her cheeks, her hair windblown and wild, and her make up smeared, she looked like a little girl in a woman's body: uncertain and vulnerable. I softened my voice, trying to calm her. "My Lady, please listen to me," I pleaded with her, feeling her back expand as she drew in another trembling breath. "We have a chance, if only you would give me one. If you cannot bear to give me one, I only wish to know one thing: Who are you?" She went very still, and I slowly released my hold on her. As soon as my skin left hers, I could feel her retreat, drawing back into her shell. She refused to meet my gaze, her own downcast and confused.

I tipped her chin up, marveling how soft her skin was, unconsciously drawn to her. A scent that was just pure her tickled my nose, swirling around us as a gust blew off the bay. "My Lady," I breathed, hoping and praying to the Spirits that I could just know her name. "Please."

She squared her shoulders before finally turning to face me, her electric blue eyes full of trepidation. Her inky lashes brushed the tops of her sharp cheekbones, filled with shadows from the monument's lights.

I blinked once, eyes wide with shock as my eyebrows sky rocketed. I sucked in a breath as I recalled her odd, familiar half smile. Korra had done the same thing the first night that we met. I saw the scene play behind my closed lids, barely aware that she had slipped out of my embrace.

_*Flashback*_

_ "Nice to meet you, Avatar Korra." I said formally, tipping my head in acknowledgement as I started for the stairs._

_ She gave me a two finger salute, cocking her head as she suppressed a small smile. "Yeah, been a real pleasure."_

_ As soon as I was out of sight, I growled, dragging a hand over my face. God, I was such an idiot. _

_*End Flashback*_

She sniffled, and the sound brought me slamming back into reality. She had her arms wrapped around her torso, like she was physically holding herself together. That fact alone had me lurching towards her and grabbing her wrist before crushing her to my chest.

Her head snapped up, curls whipping in the wind and eyes flying open. My last rational thought was _Agni help me,_ before I seized her lips with mine. This kiss was better than any I had ever shared with Asami, or any other girl for that matter. Her fingers, which had been clutching at the sleek fabric of my shoulders, scraped gently over my scalp, cutting through the stiff gel. She tasted slightly salty from the tears she had shed, and I ran my hands from her wrists to her face, rubbing over the tiny rivers that remained, slowly moving my mouth over hers.

Korra whined, straining to get closer towards me. I smiled against her earnest lips. She was impatient as ever. As soon as her tongue touched my lips, all thoughts flew out of my head, and I lost all resolve. Grasping at the sheer fabric of her dress, I tried to draw her even closer, with little success. I stroked the small of her back, wondering why on Earth we hadn't done this sooner. _Because you're an idiot_, a small voice that sounded very much like Bolin's whispered in the back of my mind. I decided to ignore it, much preferring the activity at hand.

I grinned victoriously at my small triumph as she finally slanted her mouth across mine, knees buckling slightly as she sagged against me. Now that her tears were finally gone, she tasted faintly of the champagne she had drunk earlier that evening. I knew she had consumed a glass and a half because I hadn't been able to take my eyes off of her luscious full mouth. Other from the small spike from the alcohol, she was sweet, almost floral, and not at all what I had expected. This girl was constantly surprising me, and sometimes, in the best of ways.

I damned the human need for oxygen when we were finally forced to pull away. Short puffs fogged out in front of us, mingling from our closeness. The clock charmed underneath us, signaling the start of the New Year. "Happy New Year's, Korra." I whispered, pecking her cheek and burying my face in her soft hair.

I frowned as she drew away, eyes fluttering as she struggled to concentrate. "But I t-thought-"

I pulled her back towards me, bringing a hand to cup her chin. I stared straight into her endless and spirited blue eyes, barely resisting the urge to kiss the tip of her nose. "Korra, a new year is the time for a new beginning. Don't you think we should finally start ours?"

**Hey guys, sorry it's taking me so long to upload, but seeing as it's 11:30 PM right now, I kinda needed to cut it off her because I am incredibly lazy. I promise that after I finish up this scene in the next chapter, I'll do a little bonus sneak peek sorta thing for chapter five. Reviews are loved, the people who write them even more so. **

**SNO.**


	4. Beginnings

**Chain Reaction**

**Hey guys! Last chapter until I'm all caught up with Fire and Ice. Like I promised though, this isn't the end quite yet. Because you guys have been so awesomely patient with my laziness, I'm doing an epilogue. Kind of like the morning after, when the sun's actually up. And no, not like that you pervs. ;) So- enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Never owned, never will. **

I waited patiently for her answer, but the longer she took to reply, the bigger my insecurities grew. Her eyebrows furrowed, and confusion swam in her cerulean eyes. "But what about-"

"Asami?" I supplied, chuckling under my breath. "We were looking for Bolin. He was late, as usual. She saw us dancing, and dragged me off the floor to yell at me. When I saw you leave, I tried to follow you as quickly as I could." She smiled, causing one of my own to drift across my lips. "She wasn't quite finished though. She said that it was now or never, I had to choose. Her or you. I chose you. She just laughed and said I was too late." The smile slipped off of my mouth, and I sighed, resting my head on top of hers, relishing in the feel of her warm body against mine. "And I almost was."

I felt her tense for a moment, and I tried not to let the hurt show as she slipped out of my embrace. That peculiar half smile curled on her beautiful mouth, and she feathered her fingers over my cheek once before sticking her hand out formally to me.

"Hi, I'm Korra." She raised an eyebrow, her eyes daring me to play along. I was powerless to resist and I had never been happier to give in to her.

"I'm Mako." I grinned, taking it in mine and shaking it once before I jerked her against me. Her curvy, firm figure melted against mine like ice over hot steel. I brushed an errant curl out of her face, pressing my lips to hers and trying to pour all of the emotion I could never put into words into that one single kiss because Spirits know that she would laugh at me if I ever tried to say them to her face.

She paused for breath, eyes glassy and cheeks flushed. A deep note I recognized as pride rang inside me, starting in my chest and spreading warmth to every single point in my body. I had done this to her, and hopefully would be the only one who ever got the chance to.

"It's nice to finally meet you," she said. I would've usually considered it cheeky had it not been said when she was so out of breath. I smirked, and pressed my mouth to hers once more as fireworks exploded over the bay and the city celebrated on..

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know it was a really short chapter, but this was supposed to be in the other one, but you guys know me- I was really just too lazy and tired. And it was a school night. What do you people want from me? You know what? Don't answer that. I know already- more fics. Don't freak, I'm planning on publishing another fic and the epilogue for this one within the hour. *cracks knuckles, wiggles fingers* Watch me work Makorra magic right before the next and surely angsty episode!**

**SNO.**

**Oh, and don't forget! Reviews are loved, the people who write them even more so.**


	5. Resolution

**Chain Reaction**

**Hey guys! Yeah, I know, amazing- Two chapters in one night, not to mention that this is the last one! *sniffle sniffle* these two little fics have been so fun to write, and your reviews have been even more fun to read. So thanks everybody!**

**Disclaimer: Never owned, never will even though we all know that I would make a kick ass LoK writer. ;D**

I cracked my eyes open, squinting in the flickering light. The early and brisk January breeze blew off the bay, playing in the tiers of Korra's voluminous kimono, tinting the roof on which we lay in all different shades of blue. I turned my head to look at her, inky eyelashes brushing her slightly pink cheeks, her hair fanning out around her in a halo. She breathed evenly, exhaling in little puffs through her parted mouth.

She slept peacefully, perhaps for the first time in a long time. Even though we had stayed up until dawn had kissed the sky and we had slept on a roof, I felt more rested and content than I had since before my parents had died.

When we were on the streets, Bolin would find the good in everything, always looking at the world through rose tinted glasses, a child's innocence. At night he was never restless when he slept, something that I came to envy quietly in the dead of night as I made sure he kept warm. He never had to worry about where we stayed or when our next meal would be.

Having been taken care of all her life, Korra must have been floored when she was expected to deal with air bending training, Pro-bending, and the Revolution all at once. I had to take care of one life while she had to worry about thousands every day.

With the sun caressing her face and the wind whispering through the strands of her hair I felt guilty for thinking only of my own feelings and never considering the emotional strain I must have put her through. How I had paid no heed to her room in the tower opposite of mine across the bay, glowing with light late into the night and rarely extinguished once ignited.

She shifted, nuzzling her face into my shoulder, making a small noise contentment and smiling softly before settling in once again. I looked up at the pale winter sky, breathing in deeply. Agni, I had wasted so much valuable time being headstrong and stubborn. I couldn't mess this up.

I nodded absentmindedly, finally deciding on my New Year's resolution. I would make it through the Revolution with Korra. I would keep her safe. No matter what.

I sealed the vow as her piercing eyes fluttered open, looking up at me shyly. I stroked her hair, cupping her cheeks and bringing her mouth up to mine. When I closed my eyes, I saw my parents standing there, arms wrapped around each other and smiling down at us as a teenage boy raced around them excitedly on a ball of air, his face alight with joy.

**Tada! Not sure about the ending, but I got it done with two minutes to spare. Go me! Now go you guys and leave me some lovely reviews. Pabu says please, but I don't!**

**SNO.**


End file.
